


Dazed and Confused

by Swtch_racha



Series: That One Night [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fights, Hyunjin thinks its cute, Jisung is dazed and confused, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, more like a bruised ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Jisung heads back into the party to find Hyunjin, when he finds the blonde in a compromising decision. Luckily, Jisung determined to get him back.Alternately: Jisung and a Series of Unfortunate Events
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: That One Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017985
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something like a sequel to "Just Like in the Movies". It can stand alone but for more context, you could read the previous work.

Jisung stumbled into the kitchen. He bumped into a few people that were lingering by the counters. The kitchen had most of the alcohol and one of the frat brothers was in charge of handing out the alcohol, just to make sure at least everyone had gotten a cup. 

“Psst, give me two shots.” Jisung pestered his brothers till they let up. He knew since they were the hosts they weren’t allowed to get too wasted but his talk with Chan had, unfortunately, sobered him up. 

“You sure man?”   
“Yes I’m sure bro now give.” Jisung made grabby hands until his frat brother let up and poured him a shot. He took it quickly and slammed the second back. He burped and waved in thanks, exiting the kitchen. The crowd opened up and swallowed the boy.

The base was pulsing through the crowd and Jisung’s heartbeat matched the music as he tried to find his way through the crowd. The lights were starting to blur as people continued to move and bump to the music. A girl threw herself at Jisung, only catching her at the last minute when she started to attack his face. On pure reflex, he started to kiss back. The music started to pick up as they joined the crowd in grinding, waves crashing against waves. 

Jisung was gripping the girl’s waist as she continued her assault on his mouth. She was almost slobbering over his whole face, using far too much tongue. Suddenly, the girl was ripped away from him by her friends or her boyfriend, he wasn’t sure. He was dazed standing in the middle of the crowd. His sweaty hair started to stick to his forehead. Vaguely, he could hear Bruno Mar’s “Locked out of Heaven” remix start to blast through the speakers, the whole crowd singing along. Jisung’s head started to pound,  _ maybe those extra shots were a bad idea after all.  _

He pushed his way through the crowd when he spotted one of the big couches in the living room. He collapsed on it, squished in between a guy getting high and a couple who were skirting around the limits of public indecency. Jisung tried to shake his head and focus,  _ he was missing something.  _ He was forgetting something, he knew he was forgetting something but what was it? 

Jisung sat up as he scanned the crowd. His head was pounding as the room started to tilt when his eyes focused on someone. A tall figure with blonde hair was surrounded by a group. Jisung watched mesmerized as the figure laughed at something someone had said, their head tipping back as they laughed with their whole body. Jisung felt like he was watching a movie 

_ Tall and blonde… _

_ Tall, blonde hair...pretty like… _

_ Pretty like Hyunjin… _

_ HYUNJIN! _

Jisung suddenly shot up. In his drunken daze, he had nearly forgotten about the taller boy.  _ Fucking Chan!  _ Jisung stumbled as he walked with new vigor, intent on finding the boy who had left due to an interruption in their “activities”. He scoured the crowd like a madman, he was considerably shorter than Hyunjin which made it hard for him to look for him in the sea of people. Jisung was starting to get frustrated.  _ When the fuck did so many blondes go to this school?  _

Jisung was near the end of his tether. He was drunk, annoyed and still half-hard. He was close to giving up when he spotted a familiar face by the wall.

“CHANGBIN! CHANGBIN HEY!” Jisung shoved his way through, yelling Changbin’s name as he got closer. The crowd spat him out and he nearly tripped into the older boy. Jisung scrambled, dusting himself off as he grinned at the older boy. Jisung in his daze hadn’t noticed that the older boy was otherwise preoccupied with someone else.

“Changbin hey!” Jisung stomped his feet.  _ How dare the older boy ignore him! This was way more important than sucking face. _ Jisung started to poke at the older boy’s arms that was currently wrapped around someone else. 

“Fuck! What do you want Jisung?” Changbin looked livid, or maybe just red in the face. He ran his hand through his messy hair, pulling his face away from his partner who was still ignoring Jisung. Changbin’s partner had started to kiss down his jaw and neck while Changbin tried to focus on Jisung. 

“Listen, have you seen Hyunjin?”   
“W-who?”

“Hyunjin, tall, blonde, cheerleader?” 

“Wh-what?” Jisung was starting to get annoyed when Changbin’s eyes rolled back. The older boy cursed, squeezing his partner’s waist. Jisung waited patiently when his partner pulled away... _ Minho?!? _

“Last I saw him, he was by the pool with the other cheer whores.” Minho spoke casually, wiping the saliva off his chin, like he didn’t just get caught mauling Changbin’s face. 

“Babe, they’re not that bad…” Minho rolled his eyes while Changbin tried to weakly reason with him.   
“Oh please they’re all fucking whores there.”   
“HEY! Hyunjin’s not a whore...okay well maybe he is a little but still!” Jisung stomped his foot at Minho’s statement. He wasn’t sure why he felt insulted on behalf of the other boy. It was a well-known fact that Hyunjin had slept his way through nearly the entire greek row. He wasn’t even ashamed of it. He liked the attention, or that’s what he told Jisung. 

Minho smirked, noting how worked up Jisung was over Hyunjin. He reached out to ruffle Jisung’s sweaty hair, his free arm still wrapped around Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Okay, Jisung. Now, shoo.”   
“Uh, where did you say he was again?”   
“The pool, Jisung.” Jisung saluted but was ignored as the pair went back to making out like they weren’t just interrupted. The younger boy sighed wistfully, wishing Hyunjin hadn’t run away when they were disrupted earlier.  _ It would be so much easier.  _

  
  


He stomped over towards the backyard, his vision slowly getting better. He was still drunk, that much was obvious but he was determined. He narrowly missed a few spilled drinks when he reached the living room. Groups of people were gathered, cheering noisily as someone chugged some beers. Jisung stood by the archway when he saw it. 

In the corner, a small group of boys were huddled. Jisung wasn’t sure because they were close but he could see glimpses of long blonde hair. One of the boys had their hand on the blonde’s head while the rest started to laugh, egging him on. Jisung saw red and suddenly, his body was moving on its own accord. 

It felt like a scene from a movie. Jisung had marched right up to the boy, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him square in the face. Suddenly, group moved and two boys held Jisung before he could get away. Jisung looked and in his horror realized his mistake. The blonde was actually a girl that he vaguely recognized as the girlfriend... _ of the captain of the swimming team. _ The whole room was silent as they watched the captain stand to full height, towering over Jisung. He spat out blood and grabbed Jisung by the collar. 

“Uh-uh listen HA there’s been a misunderstanding you see I thought-” Jisung barely finished when the bigger man socked him in the gut. He dropped to the floor in pain. He was curled up when another fist came flying down. Suddenly, a whole crowd gathered around him. Some were cheering and others were asking them to stop. No one actually intervened, in fear of getting hurt. 

Jisung whimpered as another punched him in the face. Pain burst over his nose, he was sure it was broken. He groaned cradling his nose, curling in on himself to try and protect the rest of his face when he heard shouts. 

“Shit man, calm down! Chill dude!”   
“HE FUCKING PUNCHED ME OUT OF NOWHERE!”   
“AND HE’S DRUNK OKAY! LEAVE IT!” 

Jisung could barely make out Chan trying to calm down the swim captain. Chan may be shorter but he was still strong enough to hold the bigger man back. Chan tried to reason with the captain, him being an ex-member of the team. Jisung could hear grunts of pain behind him. He turned to see Changbin standing over another member of the swim team, one of those boys who held Jisung. Changbin looked over at him, and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He watched as the rest of the boys stared Changbin down when suddenly, the music cut. The feedback from the microphone pierced through his skull, and the rest of the party goers groaned. 

“Alright, that’s it. PARTY’S OVER. GET THE FUCK OUT!” Minho’s voice carried throughout the whole house. Groups of people started to filter out while the rest of the frat pushed out the stragglers. Some people were left passed out on the couches and floors but they usually found their way home. Jisung flinched as the captain walked by, his arm around his girlfriend. The rest of the swim team, including their fallen friend, walked out of the house behind him. 

Behind him, Chan sighed and placed his hands under his armpits to lift him. He nearly shouted from the sudden movement but he held it in. His arm wrapped around Chan’s shoulder and the other on Changbin, they carried him out of the living room. Minho was already in the kitchen, rummaging through the freezer for some ice. The other frat brothers were starting to clean up when the bathroom door slammed open. They watched as both Jeongin and Felix stumbled out. The two were clearly up to something, judging from the lack of shirts and messy hair. Felix blushed red, crossing his arms in a poor attempt to cover himself. Jeongin, clearly unbothered and even annoyed, took in Jisung’s state. 

“Oh what the fuck did he do this time?” 


	2. Chapter 2

The night was a complete bust. Jisung sat on the grass in the front yard watching a few people loiter around their property. A bag of old frozen corn and carrots were numbing his hand as he held it against his face. Jisung was glad the alcohol had at least numbed the pain in his body but he was sure he’d wake up sore tomorrow. His butt started to itch from the grass poking at it when a hand thwacked the back of his head. 

“Ow! Injured person here!”   
“Don’t care, it was your fault anyway.” Jisung rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at Jeongin’s bored face. The younger boy had put on a shirt but it didn’t hide the flush on his cheeks or messy hair, as if someone had repeatedly run their hands through it. 

“How do you know that? You weren’t even there!”  
“Please, half the fights that happen in this house are because of you or at least, involve you.” Jisung would argue but then again, he was right. Jeongin just clicked his tongue and made his way back to the house. Jisung followed him when he noticed Chan by the curb. He watched as Chan spoke to a taller boy when an Uber had pulled up. The taller boy slipped Chan a note and kissed him on the cheek before climbing into the car. Jisung smiled to himself,  _ at least his advice works.  _

“The fuck you smiling about?”   
“Clearly, they punched whatever brain cells he had left.” Minho and Changbin’s voices barely registered to Jisung as he continued to stare at Chan who had nearly jumped into traffic when he got a call. He couldn’t make out what he was saying but it looked like the taller boy had called him back, judging from Chan’s blush.  _ Good for him. _

The sounds of cars filled the night driving down the street as the last of the party goers left the house. The soft sounds of grass crunching under shoes moved closer as someone sat next to Jisung’s perch. 

“So, fun night huh?” Jisung jerked in surprise then groaned from the sudden movement. Beside him was the boy he had been looking for the whole night. Hyunjin had his jacket draped over his arms, the night was cooling against their warm skin. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat but to Jisung, he looked as if he was glowing. 

“So how’s your head?”   
“Uh, still here.”   
“Good to know.” Jisung balked as Hyunjin giggled, lightly knocking on his head with his knuckles. Jisung liked it when Hyunjin smiled, maybe even more than when they were kissing. Jisung continued to stare as Hyunjin stretched his arm, leaning back on them as he looked out into the street. 

“Did you really punch the captain of the swim team because you thought that blonde bimbo was me?” Jisung could tell Hyunjin was smiling even if he wasn’t looking at him.   
“Aye… well if you put it like that, it sounds kinda dumb.” Hyunjin laughed this time.   
“Are you saying it’s not dumb?”   
“Yes, I think it was brave.” Of course Jisung knew it was dumb,  _ moronic even _ . But it didn’t matter when Hyunjin was looking at him like he had just fought a dragon for him. Sure, he got beat up but the way things were looking now, he didn’t think it was a total loss. Hyunjin giggled picking a leaf out of Jisung’s hair as Jisung animatedly retold what happened in the fight. 

As it turned out, Minho was right. Hyunjin had been outside by the pool area when the commotion started but one of the frat brothers had already started to redirect people around the house so he was unable to enter. He only heard from the whispers of the people from inside the house the news of what Jisung did. 

Changbin, Minho and Jeongin watched the two boys from the porch.  
“So you think Jisung’s gonna tell him that he got punched once and went down.”   
“Nah, I doubt he’d even mention you were there.” Changbin huffed as Minho laughed, patting him on the back to try and console him. 

“Aight, well this has been fun.” Jeongin’s tone indicated it was anything but that. The two older boys watched as the youngest sighed and stood up, brushing himself off. 

“Felix, let’s go” The shorter boy had been playing in the grass when he perked up at the sound of his name.   
“Oh! Will you give me a piggyback ride?”   
“Fine, get on.” Felix squealed happily, hopping onto Jeongin’s back. Minho and Changbin exchanged a knowing look as they watched the two younger boys disappear into the house. 

“And that’s how the other guy went down.” Hyunjin giggled, his head cradled in his palm as he listened to Jisung tell the story of what happened. Obviously, he knew the smaller boy was bluffing. He had heard of what happened from the others and got worried which was why he came back to check on how Jisung was doing. But it was cute how much Jisung wanted to impress Hyunjin, so he let him. 

“Wow, I never had someone fight for me before. Even if it was just fake me.”   
“What? No way, I heard of some girls having a cat fight cuz they both thought they were dating you.” Jisung watched as Hyunjin’s face dropped slightly, the glint in his eyes disappearing. The smaller boy watched as Hyunjin had started to pick at the grass, pulling some weeds. 

“Because of me, yes but for me? Never.” 

“O-oh.” 

Hyunjin looked up at him and smiled softly. Jisung’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of it. It felt sincere and way too real for his still drunk mind to process. His heartbeat started to pick up for some odd reason and his cheeks warmed. The two kept staring until Hyunjin cleared his throat. Jisung just watched as the blonde stood up and brushed off some of the grass stains. Hyunjin looked down and smiled at Jisung. He squatted and turned Jisung’s face with his hand to kiss him on the unmarked cheek. Hyunjin giggled as he pulled away, Jisung’s eyes wide and his mouth was slightly open in shock. 

The blonde stood up and tucked a strand of hair behind their ear. Hyunjin looked to the door to see Chan, Minho and Changbin watching their whole exchange. He blushed as he raised a hand to wave, the three waving back. 

“I think it was really sweet of you, Jisung.”  
“You do?”   
“It was dumb and reckless but it was sweet.”   
“It was?” Jisung was still reeling from the cheek kiss which was weird because the two had done so much more before. This kiss seemed different in a way Jisung could barely comprehend with his drunk addled brain. Hyunjin giggled, and if it took getting hit once or twice in the face to get Hyunjin to sound like that then Jisung was more than willing to throw himself into a few more fights for the blonde. 

“You’re cute. Goodnight Jisung, text me okay?” With that, Hyunjin turned away and started to walk to the sidewalk. Jisung barely registered what the boy had said when he shot up, almost falling over in the process. 

“You think I’m cute?!” Jisung shouted as he watched Hyunjin wave behind him, his figure disappearing into the night. 

“Alrighty, Romeo, let’s get you inside and get you some more ice.” Chan had wrapped his arm around Jisung’s shoulder and started to walk the pair back into the house. 

“Did you hear that Chan? He thinks I’m cute! Do you think he likes me?” 

“Sure Jisung, sure.” 

The pair walked in as some of their frat brothers had started to clean up. The rest of night filled with crickets as the clinking of empty glass bottles and trash bags joined the symphony of sounds that filled the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Hyunsung! Jisung is trying really hard but luckily he's cute while doing it!
> 
> There's not smut but if people still want, there could be an extra chapter for one of their dates and they finally have sex! Who knows? 
> 
> Comments/thoughts/feedback
> 
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me over on:   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)


End file.
